


Lost Before Light

by MjssVanny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjssVanny/pseuds/MjssVanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lives are fractions of a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some pairings you probably don't like. English isn't my born language.

**Summary:** She is icy and lonely and unbeatable, his untouchable empress. 

 **Pairing:** Midorima/Fem!Akashi. 

**XXXXXXX**

Out of all things Midorima Shintarou hates in life, losing to Akashi Seika comes out on top. It frustrates him, because he never catches up with her, nor does she let him do it. She’s always ahead, turns her head back and motions him to go faster, waiting for him and taunting him at the same time. And then, she’ll walk away again.

Sometimes, she dances, twirls, red hair blowing and he’s forced to pick up his pace in case she drifts too far away to catch. Sometimes, she drags her heels, trudging along as slow as she can without stopping, and fast enough to leave him behind.

She’s ice and a slice of hot burning fire. She’s whitehot and whitecold, ever changing. She’s like crimson rose with the sharpest thorns, hurting you if you ever dare come close. He doesn’t know who she’s inside, all he knows is this icy mask that she always puts on. He doesn’t think that she knows who she is anymore.

She blazes through his life like a shooting star, so bright that he’s forced to close his eyes. She is a whirlwind, a tornado, dancing destruction through his life and leaving disaster in her wake. She is a whirlwind that no one can stop and it makes him think he’s just a grey cloud in the sky.

“Come on, Shintarou.” She laughs, voice sweetly cold, beautiful and taunting. “You’re too slow.”

Sometimes, Midorima wonders if she is emotionless.

She makes him not know what to think anymore. She attracts and intrigues him like no one else. She’s ice and a slice of insanity to go along with that and he’s never fallen further than that.

Truthfully, he doesn’t know if he loves her. (he doesn’t know anything.) But then, he doubts if she even knows what love is.

She is Akashi Seika the untouchable empress, the perfect little princess and she doesn’t love him.

And Midorima can never stay away no matter what. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Just to proves that he doesn’t and will never love her… or so he thinks. 
> 
> Pairing: FemTakao/Midorima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my born language.

“Just write it down.” Miyaji-senpai snarls, throwing me the paper and the pencils. Apparently, his throwing skill are excellent as ever.

Honestly, I have no idea what the hell I’m think… I mean, he’s thinking. Write it down? Just because Takao annoys the hell out of me? But I guess this crazy girl drives me to that length.

**10 Reasons Why I Hate Takao Kazuha.**

Perhaps that will do something. (Truthfully, Miyaji-senpai is glaring at me and I have no intention of provoking him further.)

i.

Her eyes.

Perhaps it’s because of the Hawk Eyes, but how is it possible for anyone’s eyes to shine like that? Those silvery blue eyes are way too appealing, I mean, UNappealing. It attracts too many attention from others, especially boys. They seem to always hold a hint of laughter and are too pretty for…

Did I just say pretty?

How troublesome, it’s the first reason.

ii.

Her scent.

Seriously, she smells like a field of flowers! No, I don’t sniff around her, her scent is just everywhere. Why does no one complain about how annoying it is? It makes me lose my focus on practice.

I don't like that delicious- I- I mean,  _disgusting_  stench at all.

iii.

Her hair.

Takao has this thing about her hair. It’s shiny in the sun that makes you run your hair through it. (Got it, your hands, not mine.) Not to mention the way it swings in the wind and how I smell a whiff of her scent.

Again, it distracts me.

iv.

She’s way too friendly.

She’s really really friendly. She’s friend with the whole school, not to mention she’s popular. Especially with the senior guys, who obviously have the waste taste.

Seriously, Takao of all people?

v.

Her voice.

It drives me crazy. I mean, how can anyone have that high-pitched voice? You can hear her everywhere. Her voice is so loud that sometimes I hear her while she’s not around.

YET- it can sound so smooth and velvety. Not that I find her voice smooth or anything like that, I just want to emphasize the unfairness of life.

vi.

She’s always full of energy.

Well, I’m not the protector of women’s rights, but seriously, what kinds of girls can pull that large riskshaw? Not to mention she can run marathon while wearing high heels.

Whether it's in the morning, afternoon, evening or dead night, she’s always hyper.

vii.

She’s too clingy. What kinds of girls follow a guy everywhere and holds onto him for dear life? Takao just have no normal sense, that’s all.

I mean, she doesn't even notice how... um...  _uncomfortable_  it makes me feel.

When I say ‘uncomfortable’, I don’t talk about hormone rages, so don’t assumpt what you don’t know.

When someone makes you uncomfortable, you can’t like him/her.

viii.

Her smile.

It’s another trait that Takao has. It gleams in the sun and her teeth are white and perfectly straight.

Takao smiles a lot as if nothing is bad about life.

I really don’t like her smile, it’s unhealthy for my heart, but I can’t say I hate it, either.

ix.

Her stupid nicknames for me.

Whenever she gets a chance, she calls that stupid nicknames. Honestly, neither of us is a child anymore.

“Shin-chan~~~”

It's horrifying and annoying.

x.

I hate how much she makes me forget how to breath if she’s around. I hate how much she’s always by my side and doesn’t notice anything.

How can she be that oblivious? I love you, so notice the hints already.

…

Oh, I (write) say it.

**XXXXXXX**

I can see Miyaji’s eyebrows twitch as he read the paper. Finally, he says:

“That’s why I hate freshmen, always in denial.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts innocently…. Oh, scratch that, there’s nothing innocent about Haizaki Shougo.  
> Pairing: Fem!Nijumura/Haizaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is just my second language. Finally, I got to write about Haizaki.

It all started innocently enough.

Sitting on the same bench in the locker room didn’t mean necessarily mean that they were jumping each other’s bones behind the closed door, so Nijimura Suzune didn’t bother to say anything when he joined her.

It also continued innocently enough.

Practice together didn’t necessarily mean they were kissing nonsensically in the gym, so she didn’t mind when he asked if they could play one-on-one, seeing she was the captain.

It all started innocently enough.

Going to the rooftop to make him go practice didn’t necessarily mean they were snogging each other senselessly, so she just thought it was absolutely normal for her to get him, seeing it had been her daily routine since she joined the club.

It also continued innocently enough.

Talking to each other didn’t necessarily mean they were making out at any given moment, so she wasn’t bothered when he asked her about the training plan, or beg her not  to triple his menu.

It all started innocently enough.

Yelling at each other didn’t necessarily mean they were madly in love, so she thought it was absolutely right to slap the prat when he got mad at her for getting too close with Akashi. And besides, they were both her juniors, so what was the point?

It did not however continue innocently enough.

Perhaps it was the way she would try to hide her laughter at his lame jokes, or perhaps it was the way she couldn’t help but pat his head after he ran his hands through his hair, or perhaps it was the way her eyes would find his figure upon hearing the sounds of someone step in the gym.

None of that was innocent enough. Neither was the fact that she was desperately craving for him to kiss her.

The fact that he did, after a whole afternoon of teasing and waiting and anticipating, wasn't innocent either.

After a lot of yelling and throwing basketball at each other, Haizaki got her pinned down with his hands and his legs and his mouth. It was all lips and tongues and teeth. He had no idea where to touch her to he touched her everywhere, his hands flying over her body, lingering when they produced a sound from her that he took to mean something good. She didn’t like being controlled, but she couldn’t get away.

Everything started innocently enough in their case.

And it all ended with jumping bones behind closed doors, kissing nonsensically in the gym , snogging senselessly on the rooftop, making out at any given moment, and falling madly in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve always thought that Akashi-san is as bright as the sun.” 
> 
> Pairing: Fem!Akashi/Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english isn’t my mother tongue.

He finds her after their match, worrying that she can’t accept her lost. He sees her stand in the bridge, clutching the railing, head tilted up to the sky. She’s hard to miss, becausse her vibrant red hair stands out like a crimson rose amongst the hazy gold of sunrise.

Kuroko hesitates to approach her, because that picture is just too pretty, _it hurts._ She is still as bright as before, and Kuroko can’t help recalling their first meeting. For a moment, he regrets not being her shadow, but then, the fear of being disappeared within that blinding light wins over.

“Akashi-san.” He breathes as he’s within earshot, taking care to keep his voice low so he doesn’t disturb her. If it wasn’t anyone else, he wouldn’t. But it’s Akashi-san, and she will never miss him. “What are you doing here?”

Her words comes out harsher than usual, but expected.

“Isn’t it obvious? Watching the sunrise in order not to let myself buried in despair.”

Kuroko stands next to her, says:

“Your teammate, Mibuchi-san, asked me to find you. He’s worried that you’ll get a cold in this winter.”

“Reo tends to overthink. I do not get sick. And I’ll survive.”

They don’t talk after that, but it’s not an unbearable silence. Akashi-san has her way to ease everything, even when she’s… not feeling well. It’s when she notices his intense stare that she speaks up again (sounds like snapping):

“What’s with my face?”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He says, silently admiring the blinding golden radiance of the sun as it rises above the horizon, casting a glittering glow over the land. And more importantly, there’s Akashi-san standing there, make the whole scene brighter.

She just turns away.

“You said I should go back, didn’t you? I’ll go.”

His “I’ve always thought that Akashi-san is as bright as the sun.” is lost in the wind.

 

(Perhaps she does hear him. He can never be sure when it comes to Akashi-san.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cough-stillaslameasever-cough. But please, don’t fave it without review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only one who can throw snowball at me is ME!" 
> 
> Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only one without gender bending. Totally crackish.

He swears: he will never, ever, come out to ice-skate in the dead of winter at midnight with Kise-freaking-Ryouta.

Never again.

“Kise.” groans Aomine Daiki, still can’t understand what kinds of mess he has gotten himself into. “I’m sleepy. Go in, now.”

“I can’t, Aominecchi.” Kise says firmly. “I have to get this move just right.”

“Why don’t you just copy Akashi?” Since when that blondie became that stubborn?

“I want to try it myself.”

"You've been doing that loop thingy for two hours, Kise." Aomine’s blood pressyre is getting lower and lower. "It’s cold and it’s getting late…”

“Oh my god!” Kise stops abrubtly, almost loses his balance, honey brown eyes flashing with excitement. “Aominecchi, it’s snowing! Snowing.”

“Are you a fucking child?” Aomine grumbles. But it’s true, anyways. Snow is gently falling down from the sky, dotting the surrounding with tiny white spots. Aomine isn’t in the mood to enjoy, though, because snow is starting to coat their clothing and hair.

“It’s amazing.” Kise’s eyes sparkles.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we go inside now?”

A snowball lands inside his mouth. A vein appears in Aomine’s forehead as he spit it out, glaring at Kise.

“The only one can throw snowball at me is ME! Bring it on, Kise!”

They didn’t go inside until Akashi throws scissors at them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not because Japan is my home, it’s just that I can see the stars more clearly.” - In which Himuro is a stargazer. 
> 
> Pairing: Fem!Himuro, Fukui Kensuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my mother tongue.

To say that Himuro Tatsuki isn’t pretty is saying Coach isn’t scary and Murasakibara hates snacks. It just doesn’t happen. She’s Himuro Tatsuki, so she’s always bouncing around in her a flurry of long, shinning dark hair and green eyes and smiling face. She’s a whirlwind of happiness (or at least, she’s good at faked smiles) and gentleness. It’s impossible to miss her.

With one exception. Perhaps it’s a trait for having lived in America for too long, but Himuro takes great delights in being exceptions.

Fukui comes to the hill near the school one night and finds her there, sitting with an abandoned telescope and not leaving her eyes from the sky above.

“Oh, Fukui-senpai.” She waves at him with a dazzling smile, despite his effort not to break her peach.

“What’re you doing?”

“Stargazing. In American, it’s hard to see the night sky clearly, everything is so busy. So, wanna join me?”

“Sure, why aren’t you using it?” He pointed at the telescope.

“Ah… the star is lovelier when I’m not peering at them through a tiny hole. I like Japan. It’s not because Japan is my home, it’s just that I can see the them more clearly.”

“I see. So, let’s watch them.”

Here, when she’s not using her famous Mirage Shot, when it’s just her, plain Himuro, here is when she is the prettiest.

Much nicer than the stars above.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday never comes – Alexandra Garcia. 
> 
> Pairing: FemKuroko/Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my mother tongue. Any grammar problems would be my faults as an author. 
> 
> Warning: Angsty, I think. Because my life is boring these days. Probably the ridiculous piece, well, anyways.

Life is lovely, life is beautiful and life is really, really cruel. Kuroko Tetsuna thinks she knows that better than she has any rights to.

The fact that they see each other from time to time doesn’t help at all. Every time she sees him, whether it’s just a glimpse of his dark blue hair or look at him when he doesn’t notice, she can’t help but recall when they were in their first and second year at middle school: when everything was easy and simple and bright (Aomine-kun has always been so bright); all she had to worry about was when they could play basketball together and how many times their fists met. His laughs were tinged with happiness, and there’s joy hidden behind her smiles.

(She wants to live like those times, someday in distant future, when Seirin is her home and Aomine-kun is one of the members, and he and Kagami-kun will bicker everyday while she just watches and doesn’t bother to hide that she’s rolling her eyes…)

(Oh, little girl, someday never comes.)

And then everything changed, he became unbeatable, his light brighter and brighter until it devoured her shadow, and suddenly, nothing was the same, and her world was spinning faster and faster, whirling around until it made her dizzy. There are ghost tangled in her limps, there’s nothingness behind her eyes.

She couldn’t handle it, so she ran away.

She left him. She just left.

Suddenly, her smile was tingled with regret.

                                                                                                          -:-

  _"Let's write a wish on a paper and"_

_"Send it out to sea in a bottle"_

_"If it doesn't break, then surely there"_

_"Will be a wish granted"_

-Regret Message, Rin Kagamine-


	8. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's her light. (How odd and how pathetic of her.)
> 
> Pairing: Fem!Mibuchi/Akashi.

Oh, he is _beautiful._

She knows it’s strange, really. How can a guy be beautiful? (Sei-chan will definitely kill her if he knows.)

But she isn’t sure how else to tell about Sei-chan. But he is, because he has those mismatched eyes that see into her (it annoys her that sometimes she wishes he just saw through her.) and cut through the darkness and burn through her wall and catch at her heart as if they were some drugs.

And she knows she sounds pathetic.

But he is her light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: #the shortest chapter ever #yes, I like the pair #please review #english isn’t my born language #Reo’s a pretty boy, he makes a pretty girl.


	9. Cooking disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to die - Team Rakuzan.

We’re going to die, sooner or later. For the first time in my entire life, I’d rather die of Akashi’s hellish training, at least it’s heroic.

I mean….. look, look at that thing! Don’t let that innocent look fool you, do you what Rei-nee (don’t tell her that I call her that.) added what to that soup? I warn you, she has no sense of normalcy, so don’t expect it to be onions.

It’s ice cream. Got it? I-c-e-c-r-e-a-m. I know, there’s that kind of soup, it’s delicious and all, but…

Rei-nee is the cook, and it’s the most important thing. She only knows how to make tofu soup, and is clueless to others. (Why the heck didn’t she make tofu soup? At least it’s eatable – I know that it’s not a word, Akashi.)

“I want to try something new.” Rei-nee huffs, and Nebuya-san just gives in. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. Come on, I want to celebrate our victory in Winter Cup.”

I know she has charmed Akashi into that. She must have promised to make him tofu soup everyday.

Still, it’s hard to resist Rei-nee’s brightly smiling face.

I turn to Mayuzumi-senpai, whose face as blank as ever. It doesn’t help at all. I see Nebuya-san’s face turn green.

Hopelessly, I intend to tell Akashi to stop her, only to hear him say:

“Kotarou, you go first.”

WHAT THE HELL?

If I try, I’ll die.

If I don’t go, I’ll face her disappointed expression and Akashi’s bad mood, which will cause my death more painfully.

They must have planned this. They always bully me!

“Kotarou, you’re really my precious little brother.” If you consider me as your brother, you will not do it, Rei-nee. And you’re threating me! She adds who-knows-what-kinds-of-ingredient to that soup, and gives it to me with her bright smile.

Someone, please save me. I’m too young to die, and I haven’t gotten a girlfriend yet!

“Rei-nee…” The fact that she doesn’t twitch at the name really scares me. (Normally, it’d be: ‘Don’t call me that! It makes me old!’). “Why don’t you add oranges? It’d be delicious! Coach likes Oranges, doesn’t he?”

If Coach survives, he will definitely hunt me down. But I need to live. Somehow, coach isn’t as scary as Rei-nee.

For an intelligent girl, she will be pretty dense, sometimes.

“Thank you, Kotarou.”

I can sense Nebuya-san’s glare burning my back.

As predicted, Rei-nee turns to Nebuya-san, calling him in her ever sweet voice:

“Ei-ki-chi…”

“I like gyudon, so can you add gyudon?”

Oh, the death bell is ringing even louder. I don’t even want to know what Akashi and Mayuzumi-senpai tell her to add.

We’re going to die.

XXXX

Few hours later.

“Have you lots done yet?” Coach asks strictly, not pleased at all at the current situation when he observes the place-that-used-to-be-a-kitchen.

“Ah, Shirogane-sensei!” Rei-nee greets him. “Please try it!” Oh, no… she’s serious! Can it be still called soup??? “I’ve put a lot of effort into it.”

Coach does try.

Oh.

1 second……

2 second…..

3 second…..

Nothing happens.

“It’s good.”

Have him gone mad?

I must be dreaming, wake up, Kotarou. That isn’t Rakuzan team.

I turn to Akashi, ask:

“What did you put in that soup?”

“Ah… apples. Reina likes apples, doesn’t she?”

Akashi, you’re really scary.

Well, at least we’re still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loves her boys dearly. 
> 
> Characters: Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki.

Riko has loved Hyuuga and Izuki for her life.

They've been friends since before she can remember, before training and basketball, since before broken dreams and scattered hopes, since before time and thing itself. Riko doesn't remember the time without having them by her side. As far as she cares, they've always been there, helping her, pushing her, challenging her, changing her.

Hyuuga always plays game and Izuki always makes puns and Riko always harps at them both, for his laziness, his terrible sense of humour, and in turns they calls her (whispers) bossy and scary. Hyuuga tells both of them to shut up and Izuki just smiles.

And Riko loves them, loves when they come together, when they need it the most. There is nothing that can it.

So, when Hyuuga gives up, she sits alone in the sport gym that her father owns, stricken and cold, feeling being left alone for the first time in her life. (She can do nothing, and Izuki understands the pain so well.) There's no Hyuuga to call her bossy, no Izuki to make her laugh. Worst of all, there is no Hyuuga to tell her to enjoy the life, no Izuki to tell that he likes being with her.

And when they declares their dreams at the rooftop, she feels like crying.

Ah, she'll be dead before she lets either of them leave without her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not going to cry.
> 
> Character: Fem!Akashi. Leave the poor guy to all of you.

_There you go...let it all slide out._

You wears red to the wedding. It’s just red with frills and lace and a skirt made of silk that swirls around when you spins. It’s as red as your hair that perfectly curl and clipped back with diamond, and on any other day, you shines the brightest, forcing others to shut their eyes in front of you.

Not today.

Today, you watch as another, more beautiful than you can ever be, glides down to the aisle, in white satin that spills down the curve of her body, perfectly matching the roses pinned into her silking hair. (You can never imagine yourself in white, and roses in your hands or your hair. You hate roses, because they are given to express love until it becomes meaningless.)

She meets him at the altar and you watch as tears spring to her eyes and to the eyes of her mother, her aunt, his mother, his father, his grandmother.

You’re not going to cry.

It will make you become like them, so happy for the blushing bride and her prince charming. Because you aren’t happy. You’re not, you’re fearless and absolute and brighter than the sun, but you’re not _happy._

Especially when they just feel like defying you like that.

You’re not going to cry at the wedding, at the woman has stoden the one thing that mattered to you, that rightfully belonged to you.

Music plays, lights dim, and you need air, need to go away from the suffocating atmosphere of the wedding. But you stand there, meeting his eyes for a moment, just to let him know.

That he’s going to regret choosing her over you.

That you’re still you, _lovely and broken._

Perhaps a broken heart can be healed, one day.

Perhaps. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collision is entirely unexpected.

Let’s get this straight. He’s an Akashi, and an Akashi doesn’t get startled, remember?

She’s not even looking at him as she wanders by, head buried in the books of her (something about astronomy, he notices.) and he’s not really paying attention either, to focused on his mobile because of a message from his former teammate. (note: punish Ryouta later), so the collision is entirely unexpected.

He catches her arm before she falls.

“I’m sorry!” The brown hair girl says, managing to keep her balance. “I wasn’t look…oh..”

She stares at him, wide eyes and every level of emotion appears. He raises an eyebrow. Truthfully, she seems familiar…

Furihata Kouko is terrified, utterly terrified. Of course, it must be him of all people. Of course it must be her to have such rotten luck.

Akashi Seijuurou. The feared captain of Kiseki no Sedai and Rakuzan. It has been a long time since she last saw him, anyway. He has changed, she supposes, especially after his loss after Winter Cup.

But how on earth that they have gone off to the same university?

She prays to heave above that he will never remember her. (A bitter feeling left at her mouth at that thought. Who is she for him to remember?)

His voice brings her back to the reality:

“I apologize for the trouble. I wasn’t paying attention. Are you sure you’re alright?”

_Still a gentleman, huh?_

“I’m alright…” Again, she isn’t able to finish the sentence as he puts the phone in his pocket and examining her head – it’s aching, she realizes, but his fingers are refreshingly cool against her hair and the pain begins to disappear, slowly.

“You should go to the infirmary.” He tells her firmly.

“It’s unnecessary!”

He sends her a look, and Furihata admits her defeat.

“Good.” He smiles in approval. “You need checking, just for good measures. Have we met before?”

Oh.

Fate must really, really hate her.

“We…” She is about to tell a lie, because it will be easier, and he’ll forget, anyway. But something stops her, as if her voice has disappeared. “We…” Furihata breathes. “I’m Furihata Kouko, Seirin’s manager.”

“Oh? It’s nice to meet you again.”

She stares at him, again, and opens her mouth to ask, but he has already turned his back to her, expression unseen and says:

“I’ll accompany you to the infirmary.”

For an intelligent girl, Furihata really doesn’t know what’s going on. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko Tetsuna has never loved Akashi Seijuurou until he changes. Akashi Seijuurou has loved Kuroko Tetsuna since their first meeting.

_“Who are you?”_

_“I’m obviously Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuna.”_

In all honesty, Kuroko Tetsuna has never loved Akashi Seijuurou until he changes into another one, calling her first name for the first time.

In years later, she will come to realize that this is the reason why she couldn’t stop him: her love wasn’t strong enough, it wasn’t there. She merely admired him, perhaps even more than she did to Aomine, so she was blinded by it. She was young and small and naïve, who lied to herself that she was observant enough what love is. All she knows is that Akashi has discovered her talent, has helped her go through the difficulty, has defended her when the whispers rising around and she feels indebt.

But she doesn’t love him. She just lied to herself, over and over.

And she thinks Akashi knows it, too. His eyes never miss.

Tetsuna often dreams of future, and almost sees it: an image of herself, strong and confident and independent. And she has a goal.

But then, the Akashi Seijuurou she knows just disappears.

It’s still him, of course, but she feels strange. Tetsuna takes pride in being observant, but she isn’t sure what she’s seeing. Every pain, every sorrow, and the dimming hope presents behind his eyes. She hears the terrible rawness of his voice when he calls her Tetsuna and right then she knows what he can do, what he must do.

She is startled, but doesn’t scare.

(Because she gets the feeling that she has caught the glimpse of the real Akashi before darkness.)

She falls in love.

Just like that.

O0O

In all honestly, Akashi Seijuurou has loved Kuroko Tetsuna since the instant moments he saw her in the gym.

He thinks she is the most pretty girl he has ever seen and she is the only girl he knows who looks adorable when she’s crying. Her voice is soft and her eyes colors his world with blue: blue, like the sky, like sapphires. He feels dizzy, but it’s a good kind of dizzy. (Slowly, he falls for her courage, her determination and her heart, but it’s far away in the future.)

But he doesn’t understand.

(Akashi does understand, but he refuses to see it. Victory is the only language that Teikou understands, and he lets himself be drifted away, too far for her to catch, to far for him to reach her hands.)

He is still Akashi Seijuurou, but she starts avoiding him like a ghost, to the point that she wants to resign from the basketball club and disappears. And he shuts his heart, tries to hate her, see her as another pawn of his game, and almost succeeds.

Just almost.

But then he takes part in the Winter Cup, feeling more powerful than he has ever been and he sees her, her hair cut and blank eyes burning with the burning passion that only he can see. And she has her new light, who also makes her shine.

(Even before, she has always been shining.)

Akashi Seijuurou smiles.

It’s good.

He has expected that. Tetsuna was born to be strong and brave like that.

He loves her all over again.

O0O

Kagami Taiga isn’t dense. He knows all of it. When Kuroko and Akashi stare at each other across the court, he tells them to get a goddamn room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what people say, Kagami is dense.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale always has a happy ending: the prince and the princess get married, and the with is left forgotten.
> 
> Characters: Prince Kuroko, Princess Ogiwara, Witch Akashi.

**Please, give us one dream….**

…. Fairytale, in which the prince and the princess will live happily ever after...

…. Fairytale, in which those three exist…

The handsome, brave and kind prince.

The beautiful princess who is brighter than the magnificent castle itself.

The cruel, ruthless witch, whose bad reputation will remains for centuries.

Beautiful fairytale with a happy ending, because they must pay for what they do.

_There is a love story that is made of dreams, so beautiful, so sad. When I shut my eyes, I feel as if the story was humming._

**Red moon.**

**Forgotten love.**

**The witch’s heart becomes frozen.**

**Wanders.**

**Drowns.**

**In the deepest of the sea.**

**-x-**

Kuroko Tetsuya – the greatest prince, who is loved and cherished.

Ogiwara Shigeri – the beautiful princess, his sweetheart from childhood.

… _They should be together… that beautiful love…_

And then, it appears, the golden arrow from the highest mountain, by a lonely witch.

An arrow created when she is learning magic, an arrow that she doesn’t need. She throws it away, at the prince.

Fate is a cruel master.

The prince encounters the witch, whose mismatch eyes holds the breathtaking beauty.

She promises she’ll break the curse.

He promises to protect her from the monster surrounded her castle.

The witch, with her bare foot in the night, stepping on endless field of thorns, just to catch the first dewdrop on the silver rose… to break his curse.

The prince plunges into the sea of fire, swings the sword to cut its arm when it makes an attempt to grab her…

The witch throws himself at the river of ice, shivering as the cold water tearing her skin, just to find the iridescent pearl… to break his curse.

The prince is always by her side, wordlessly, quietly, give her care and comfort as she wakes up because of nightmare.

_Until that day._

She’s startled to realize that her eyes always find his figure.

She’s startled to realize that he always think of the castle, where his princess is waiting for him.

_Until that day._

She realizes she loves him, the quiet prince.

She realizes that they will never be together…

For he’s a prince, and she’s a witch.

For princes should be with princesses.

For fairytale is always like that.

So…

She doesn’t hope.

She isn’t allowed to hope.

Because she’s a witch.

Cruel, ruthless, heartless.

The criminal of the fairytale.

How can she compare to that princess, who is innocent and lively?

So…

She doesn’t accept her own love… just wordlessly finds a way to break his curse…

… to help him come back to his princess…

… to give him the happiness he wishes …

… let her endure the pain alone…

The last step, she tells him, in her usual mocking tone, to steal a kiss from the princess.

… the kiss of the beautiful princess …

The curse is broken, as well as their bond.

The princes comes back with the princess, who is never tired of waiting for him and greets him with open arms and warm smiles.

They get married, bear children…

Everything else is forgotten.

The days they fight along.

Her sacrifice

His promise to protect her forever

And the witch herself.

He has forgotten everything.

To create the beautiful story with the princess.

**_And the witch?_ **

She knows everything, just like she always does.

She watches everything with her crystal ball, watches the prince smile at the princess, watches the citizen wish for their eternal happiness.

A smile that she has always been longing for.

**_Letting go…_ **

Broken crystal ball.

Broken heart.

Scattered Soul

… An unrequited love …

**_Letting go_ **

She smiles.

Bittersweet feeling.

And then, she closes her eyes.

Her “I love you” is lost in the wind.

_My prince… You really don’t need to know about that._

_The last step to break the curse… is to exchange lives._

_The kiss of the princess… is just to make everything more beautiful._

_A reason for you to leave without regrets, without feeling indebt the witch…_

_You really don’t need to know._

She is going to disappear, in the red glow of the sunset, which is nothing to compare to her hair.

But there are

… Her broken heart…

… Her unspoken love …

... that will always remain ... 

**…**   
  


**Red moon.**

**Forgotten love.**

**The witch’s heart becomes frozen.**

**Wanders.**

**Drowns.**

**In the deepest of the sea.**

**An unspoken love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must come up with something happy.


End file.
